solumfandomcom-20200214-history
The Great Requisition
Edit Counts x 7. The Talfein Great Requisition was a continental-scale annexing and holy crusade that happened in 1119 RTE in the land of Ardora in Cantari. Historical Overview Upon election into the role of Supreme Fein of the Holy Talfein Empire in 1118 RTE, Damen Kelley had gathered all of the major political, influential and powerful figures in the Empire for an extravagant banquet, in celebration of his new role as Supreme Fein ruler. When all of the guests had arrived at the Basilica Grand Chamber in the Talfein capital, Fein Kelley put on an impressive show, hiring the best musicians, cooks and dancers to entertain and satiate his guests. Inside the chamber, the magnificent feast began and the Fein observed from the head of the table with his wife, Thera. An intermission in the feast allowed the Fein to propose his new plans and regimes to exact upon his rule as Fein, his guests were only too pleased to abide and support. After the verbal consensus, Kelley took a moment of absence to approach the Cardinal of the Conduits to arrange for a communion with the Divine One. The Conduits began their ritual, invoking the presence of Ardor, who unusually communicated directly to the observing Fein. Kelley fell to his knees as the voice of the all-father entered his mind. Fein Kelley was barraged with phantasmagoric images of beautiful green pastures, a world with one sky, human children laughing and elders watching over them, he then watched in horror as the sudden and violent destruction of the environment ensued. As the presence left his body, Kelley stood up, both invigorated and disturbed. He immediately left the room and went back towards the Grand Chamber, where the banquet and his guests awaited him. Claiming to have been enlightened by the divine one himself, Kelley spoke of how an encroaching danger sought to destroy all that was pure and beautiful. He vowed that he would make the Requisition a reality and save the world from this destruction which he had watched so fiercely in his vision. His guests stood up zealously, preaching their undying loyalty to their enlightened ruler and the cause he had prophesized. Talfein Prophecy The "Great Requisition" was a fundamental and conceptual contingency operation that was to be initiated in the event of an impending apocalypse, which had only been talked about in the Holy Tomes and in times before the RTE era. It depicted a united and cooperative Solum, under the complete rule of the Talfein Empire. Conquest From 1119-1121 RTE Several months of meticulous planning followed as the Fein and the High Order discussed the details of the crusade, tactics and stratagem leading up to the annexing and commandeering of the surrounding territories on Ardora. All the while this was happening, the Imperial Talfein Armed Forces were being trained, recruited and instructed on details of the invasion. The huge crusading armies crossed the mainland Talfein borders in early 1119 RTE and without warning; the surrounding territories had found themselves being dominated one by one. There were many great battles and skirmishes during the foray, with the hardened northerly nations putting up the most stubborn and valiant resistances, but it wasn't enough to stop the Empire and its will to dominate the land. Ardora had been largely conquered/assimilated in 1121 after only a two year campaign, the conquered territory now belonged to the highly-decorated Fein Kelley of the Holy Talfein Empire. To this date, many people wonder just how the Empire had claimed Ardora so quickly and with so few casualties as had been initially estimated by the High Order. A lot of speculation has gone into it and there is coherent proof to suggest thatreligion played a pivotal part. When the Talfein crusaders had invaded the other territories, they had set about striking a religious influence into the populace of each (once slaying the key rulers and other influential, loyalists) Amazingly this pious intervention seemed to work as a means of control in the surrounding realms outside of the Empire territory. Many of the people from the other nations saw the Talfein invaders as a salvation to their hardships. The High Order could provide stability in government and bring wealth and valuable trade resources to the regions where before, many people had been struggling just to survive. The Empire did a lot of good for the foreign economies, sharing some of their inventions and technology. The Talfein soldiers on the crusade had fought with such skill and ferocious zeal, largely fearless of death, which became quite frightening for those that resisted. So religion in that sense helped during the war, but afterwards, religion continued to serve as a massive factor in controlling the new territories of the Empire. The people were encouraged to live a sin-free lifestyle with the promise of utopia in the afterlife. There were of course, many that defied the new changes in their conquered countries. The Talfein faced heavy resistance from more powerful and educated citizens in the larger, northerly cities. But at the time, they were no contenders and a large percentage of these people were tactfully and covertly killed off. It wasn't long before the people were either converted into the teachings of the Altar of Ardor or were too afraid to resist. In any case, the Talfein Empire had gained control over the land and had united the nations under one rule' the rule of the Fein and the High Order. The Fein's Fate Supreme Fein Kelley had plans to take over the rest of the continent and even considered crossing overseas to take over the surrounding continents but it was not to be in Kelley's lifetime. A large portion of his life was needed to sort out and govern the massive Empire he had created, he had also focussed on his family, raising his two daughters. As for the visions of destruction which he had seen, Kelley felt confident that this act of annexing the surrounding land had brought the Empire closer to Ardor once again, thus staying the apocalypse, temporarily if not permanently. Fein Kelley died in 1167 RTE at age 85, he had served as Supreme Fein for 49 years and accomplished more than any Fein before him. Conclusion For 123 years, the Holy Talfein Empire continued to rule the vast majority of the land of Ardora - around 70% of the continent of Cantari. 5 Supreme Feins had ruled in that time, controlling the expanded Empire and the land had become a peaceful and united entity under the will of Ardor and Fein enforcers. It was a dream however that would not last, and something was brewing within the newly established Empire.